¿Cita de amigos?
by YumiSebby
Summary: Naruto hace una reserva para el restaurante que han abierto nuevo en el centro de la ciudad, para Sasuke y para él. Obviamente, es solo una cita. Una cita de amigos. ¿O no?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 _Romance/Humor_

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo como esto, pues es una de mis temáticas favoritas, y aunque me tomó tiempo, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ^-^

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando por fin apareció Sasuke por el pasillo, saliendo de su habitación, vestido con una camisa oscura y unos pantalones negros, alisando su cabello con los dedos. Llevaba esperándolo más de media hora, sentado en el sillón viendo un capítulo de " _Yuri! on ince"_ , un anime que ambos estábamos siguiendo.

—Teme, has tardado demasiado. Ahora seguro que llegamos tarde.— Le reproché, caminando por todo nuestro salón, para apagar la televisión y comprobar que todo estaba cerrado y asegurado. La última vez había dejado el calefactor encendido y Sasuke estuvo gritándome durante toda una semana.

—¿La reserva no era para las once, dobe?— Preguntó, cogiendo su chaqueta del recibidor y tendiéndome la mía.

Habían abierto un nuevo restaurante en el centro de Konoha, y obviamente, al ser tan novedoso, todo el mundo quería ir, así que llamé en cuanto me enteré para hacer una reserva, y solo tenían una mesa para hoy a las once. Claramente acepté.

—Sí, pero igual, eres muy lento, Sasuke.

En el camino hasta allí él comentaba que necesitaba un chándal nuevo para entrenar por las mañanas, y yo que quería compra dos tipos nuevos de Ramen que había sacado... nuestras típicas charlas de siempre, como si fuésemos pareja, pero al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba -incluso y sobretodo nuestros amigos- nosotros solo éramos amigos que compartían piso y hacían una vida en común. Bueno, realmente el término de amigos quizá se quedaba un poco corto en nuestra relación, pero estábamos bien de esta forma.

Lleguemos al restaurante veinte minutos después, Sasuke abrió la puerta para mí y ambos caminemos hasta la recepción del restaurante.

—Mesa para dos, ¿verdad? ¿A nombre de Uzumaki Naruto?—Asentí, un poco incómodo por el ambiente que rodeaba al restaurante esta noche. Me habían dicho que era un restaurante bastante lujoso y novedoso, pero nadie me había contado sobre el... ambiente romántico. Miré a Sasuke, de camino a nuestra mesa, deseoso de preguntarle si se sentía incómodo por ello y que no había sido mi intención. Él me miró directamente, ahora sentados en una mesa al lado de la gran ventana que dejaba ver una muy bonita vista, y sonrió, como si hubiese leído mi mente.

—Esto está bien, dobe. Disfrutemos de la cena.—Susurró, haciéndome sonreír de vuelta, y alejando mis pensamiento. Él solía decirme que pensaba demasiado, y que por eso la mayoría de veces arruinaba las cosas.

El camarero vino minutos más tarde, para dejar la carta sobre la mesa e informarnos que vendría minutos después para tomar nota de qué queríamos cenar. Yo fui rápidamente al apartado de las carnes y pedí un plato que me llamó bastante la atención, pero sin salsas extrañas. En cambio Sasuke tardó mucho más en decidir, sin dejar de mirar entre la sección de pescado o carnes. No pude contenerme y le pateé por debajo de la mesa, para recibir una muy mala mirada de su parte.

—Decide de una vez, teme. Me estás poniendo nervioso.—Reí ante su infantil gesto de levantar el dedo del medio en mi dirección.

Finalmente ambos ordenamos nuestros respectivos platos, y continuamos hablando como normalmente, aún rodeados de esa extraña atmósfera romántica.

Una idea vino rápidamente a mi mente, y aunque sabía que él la rechazaría en un principio, si le insistía y le decía que era para fastidiar a nuestros amigos, caería al instante.

—¡Sasuke, vamos a tomarnos una foto!—Saqué mi móvil sin darle tiempo a responder, aunque él se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.— Oh, venga, seguro que Sakura se molesta mucho, gritando cosas como " _por fin",_ y Gaara querrá venir corriendo para matarte o algo así. ¿No quieres ver sus supuestas reacciones?— Reí ante mi propia estúpida idea, y reí aún más cuando el asintió, suspirando con resignación. Al principio había sido muy incómodo cuando nuestros amigos intentaban por todos los medios convertirnos en pareja, pero con el tiempo... algo cambió, siendo todo tan natural que a veces daba miedo.

—Posa para mí entonces, dobe.— Cerré mis ojos al flash que salía de su cámara, y yo hice lo mismo tomándole la foto.— Venga, yo la mando primero, ¿vale?— Asentí y carcajeé cuando escuché el sonido del grupo de Whatsapp donde estaban todos nuestros amigos.

—Vale, y ahora yo.— Me tomó un par de segundos mandarla y después quité los datos, porque seguramente iban a empezar a exagerar, y ahora mismo, solo se trataba de Sasuke y yo. _¿Por qué eso es lo que hacían los amigos?_

(...)

—Aquí tienen.— El camarero se acercó a nosotros, sirviendo nuestros platos para luego sonreírnos a ambos.—Hacen una bonita pareja.— Mis mejillas ardían ante sus palabras, y aunque intenté decir que Sasuke y yo no éramos pareja, el camarero ya se había alejado.

Pero Sasuke parecía que ni siquiera lo notó, pues solo estaba concentrado en su plato, una pequeña sonrisa asomando de sus labios.

—Teme...— Susurré, con resignación.

(...)

La comida terminó entre risas, y algún que otro insulto. Habíamos discutido sobre como yo siempre acababa acaparando el baño por las mañanas, tardando más de una hora en ducharme y arreglarme, y Sasuke siempre terminaba llegando tarde por mi culpa. Yo objeté que puede que lo del baño fuese mi culpa, pero él siempre se hacía dueño de la cocina, sin dejarme cocinar nunca y echándome cuando por fin encontraba una oportunidad para cocinar.

—¡Pero si la única vez que cocinaste algo casi quemas la cocina, Usuratonkachi!— Discutió, intentando reprimir una carcajada. Eso había sido en nuestro primer mes de vivir juntos, y sí... efectivamente, casi quemo la cocina.

—Vale, tú ganas, Sasuke-teme.— Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial, y en mi pecho creció algo, con el pensamiento de que si él brillaba de esa forma, yo siempre le dejaría ganar en nuestras tontas discusiones.

(...)

De postre había pedido un helado extraño que había en la última página de la carta, pues al parecer, si juntabas todas las cosas que me gustaban, saldría una buena mezcla, ¿no? O eso es lo que había pensado antes de darle la primera probada. ¡Sabía sumamente horrible! Era demasiado dulce y empalagoso.

—Sasuke... ¿por qué no mezclamos nuestros helados?— Pregunté, en un tono dulce e inocente. Él detestaba lo dulce, pero por esta noche había hecho la excepción y se había pedido un simple helado de vainilla. Cuando lo pidió le dije que era soso, pero ahora, luego de haber probado él mío, querría haber hecho mi _pedido soso_ yo también.

—¡Ha! Lo sabía dobe, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el tuyo?— Él detuvo sus preguntas altaneras y sarcásticas cuando puse cara de pena, pues sabía que la mayoría de veces eso funcionaba con él, aunque Sasuke siempre lo negaba. Suspiró y me volvió a mirar, esta vez con dulzura. Mi corazón se saltó un latido ante ello.

 _"Amigos. Amigos. Amigos"-_ Me repetía, incesantemente.

Agarró su cuchara y la hundió en su helado de vainilla, para luego, algo sonrojado, tendérmela. Me sorprendió la situación, pues entre la burbuja romántica y que él estaba dándome de comer helado de vainilla, los colores se subieron a mis mejillas.

 _"Amigos. Amigos. Amigos"-_ Me volví a repetir.

Abrí la boca con suma vergüenza, y agradecí su amable gesto de compartir helado conmigo.

—Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, dobe.— Comentó, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos brillantes.

—Claro.— Sonreí.

(...)

La hora de marcharse había llegado, y de nuevo el camarero se acercó a nosotros para que pagásemos la cuenta.

—¿Ha disfrutado la cena nuestra pareja especial?— Sasuke y yo nos miremos por unos segundos, y antes de darme tiempo a responder, Sasuke habló.

—Sí, ha sido estupenda.— Podría jugar que ese día había sido especial, y no solo por ese momento, si no por Sasuke. Había sonreído más que ningún día, estaba demasiado amable para ser él, y... se sentía maravillosamente cercano y contento.

Salimos del restaurante, y el frío nos golpeó con fuerza.

—¿De verdad has disfrutado la cena?— Pregunté, abrazándome a mí mismo a causa del frío.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, para luego mirarme a los ojos, coger mis manos entre las suyas y acercarlas a sus labios para luego tratar de calentarlas. Después de unos segundos, bajó nuestras manos, pero solo me soltó una, para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Todo se quedó en un confortable silencio, seguido de sonrisas tímidas, y latidos de corazones alborotados.

—Sí, ha sido una de las mejores noches.

Y caminemos a casa, con nuestras manos unidas, y con la sensación de que esa era la noche más feliz en muchísimo tiempo.

Porque era sobre él.

Y sobre mí.

Sobre nosotros.

* * *

¡Esto posiblemente tenga una segunda parte que subiré dentro de poco! Y es que me gusta mucho explorar a los personajes, para que pasen de amistad dudosa hasta algo más, pero lentamente

Espero que les haya gustado ^-^ , y perdonen si hubo un poco de Occ, pero realmente necesitaba que Sasuke y Naruto encajaran en personalidad un poco menos... agresivas.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
